particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Thorsson II. of Islyn
Thorsson II. has been the head of the Islyn Dynasty, since 2405 duke of Islyn and Ulfmærr, and since 2408 King of the Kings (Kungenes Konge) of Kazulia. He was the leader of the God's and the King's Fighters, a Kazulian party, which his father had refounded, together with Aurelianus Archemid in 2368. His father was responsible for the change of the party's goals to monarchism, and, as a sign for the new, Kazulianism-influenced way of the party, changed his name from Theodore, the usual name for leaders of the Islyn dynasty, to Thorsson, and the title of the duke of Ulfmærr, "duke", to the old-fashioned Kazulian title "herra". Thorsson II. however refrained, according to his speeches, more and more from following this ideals, and even baptised one of his sons to the Kazulian Catholic Church. Biography Thorsson II. was born in 2373 in the familiy's ancestral seat Schloss Schönquell (en: Castle Fairwell, Kazulian: Slott Vakkerkilde, Latin: Arx Bellifontis) by his mother Brigitta, Duchess of Islyn and Ulfmærr, né af Flindstjarn, his father was Thorsson I. Duke of Islyn and Ulfmærr. He was the first child of his parents, his younger sister is Margarete von Rothingen-Traugott, Archduchess of Greater Hulstria, who is married to Archduke Karl von Rothingen-Traugott. He became the Ridder of Ulfried (belongs to Ulfmærr) in 2373, the traditional title for the successor of the Islyn house. As all Islyns did since Firdrik von Hayek's final death, he was educated by the late Prime Minister of Hutori, Earl Aurelianus Archemid in matters of politics and economy, and it is said by former servants of the family, that he quite liked Earl Archemid's approach on the theory of democracy and a liberal state, which was a little bit contrary to his father's oppinion. Due to the flight to Hutori, Thorsson II. had learned to become socially adapted, and he liked having contact to almost every (higher) layer of society, not only the old friends of his forfathers, which are most of the current candidates of the party. He also more and more showed a growing fascination on the matter of a liberal state, contrary to his father's interest in the history of the old kingdoms of the Kazul, who held their ideals high in his famous Monarchist's speech, in which he declared the new goals of the party. In 2405, as his father resigned as party leader, he became the new leader of the GKF and also the new Duke of Islyn and Ulfmærr, and so his son Theodore VIII. became the new Ridder af Ulfried. He became King in 2408, when his father died, apparently from a heart attack, and also then his sister, the Archduchess of Greater Hulstria, passed her title of the Lady of Islia to his second son. Family Thorsson II. was married to Karolina Dronning af Kazulia, Duchess of Islyn and Herra af Ulfmærr, né Princess von Rothringen-Traugott, since 2393, which was part of a double marriage with the family of the Kaiser of the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria, and had two sons, both born in 2395 as they were twins, Theodore VIII. Ridder af Ulfried and Thorsson III. Earl of Islia. His Position in the Succession Category:People of Kazulia